


See you in the dark

by Jess81



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chelia is 18, Consensual, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: Loosely inspired by See you in the dark by Honor SocietyLyon comes back to Lamia Scale after two years. Chelia grew up and he has to deal with surprising and unexpected feelings. On her side, she says her crush on him is over but is it really true?
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Lyon Vastia
Kudos: 2





	1. Back to town

**Author's Note:**

> Lyon: 29
> 
> Chelia: 18
> 
> Don't like, don't read :)

It felt good to be back in town. He truly missed the atmosphere but he had

needed a change of scenery. Two years ago he took a mission and left. Then he

got other missions through a lacrima. He traveled a lot. His last stop before

coming back to his guild was the wedding of Juvia and Gray. He had mixed

feelings about this event. He was a bit sad to see a woman who could have

loved him saying yes to his ‘rival’. Deep down he knew she never had any

romantic interest in him. He was happy she was happy with the love of her

life : Gray Fullbuster. Lyon thought it was about time that Gray proposed. The

girl had been pinning for him for so long. He sighed. Why did every woman in

his life decided to marry someone else ? Even Cherry was planning her

wedding with Ren. He wasn’t in love with her anymore but still. He shook his

head. It was all in the past. Maybe someday a girl would show up and he

would know she was the one. He went in the guild and looked around.

Nothing had changed. He decided to go in the kitchen because he needed to

eat. He would prepare some snack. He heard music and took a peak in the

room. A young woman was dancing while making food. He smiled

recognizing her hair.

Lyon : Hello, Cherry.

?: *she giggled* I take it as a compliment if you’re confusing me with my cousin *she turned around*

Lyon : Chelia ?!

Chelia : In the flesh *she dropped her spoon on the counter* Lyon-sama !

She ran to the white-hair ice mage and hugged him tightly. Her hair was longer

and she let it loose. Last time he checked she always fashioned it in pigtails.

Also she used to be shorter and more childlike. In other words since when was

she such a babe ?! As soon as the thought popped in his mind he felt really

guilty and ashamed.

Chelia : I’m so glad you’re back. Lamia Scale was not the same without you.

Lyon : True it’s been long.

Two years aka 730 days, she thought.

Chelia : But you’re back for good, right ?

Lyon : Yes *he pulled away*

Chelia : I’m so glad *she smiled*

Lyon : You grew up so much.

Chelia : Like you said it’s been two years. I’m 18 now *she played with her hair a little*

Lyon : Yeah.

He didn’t know what else to say. He was almost afraid to speak and was saved

when a few people came in the room.

Yuka : I was sure I heard a familiar voice *he smiled* Look what the cat dragged in, our friend Lyon.

Lyon : I’m glad to see you too *he hugged him*

The dog-like man named Toby was already crying. 

Chelia : *she patted him* It’s alright.

Toby : I’m just so happy and sad at the same time !!

Chelia : Why ?

Toby : Because I lost my socket !

Lyon chuckled. Some things never changed.

Yuka : C’mon, I’m sure Master Oba wants to know you’re back. 

The boys left the kitchen and Cherria went back to her cooking. She was

smiling.

Lyon : *he came back quickly* I forgot I was hungry.

Chelia : Oh, there are leftovers in the fridge.

Lyon : You’re the best *he kissed her cheek*

Later

Chelia went back to the appartment she was sharing with her cousin. 

Chelia : Cherry ?

Cherry : Living room.

The young girl joined her and noticed several slices of different cakes on the

table.

Cherry : I hope you’re hungry because we’ve got a lot dessert.

Chelia : Tasting for the wedding ? 

Cherry : Exactly. I need your opinion so sit down and take a fork.

Chelia : Why not Ren ?

Cherry : Busier than ever with Blue Pegasus.

Chelia : But the wedding is only a few weeks away.

Cherry : I know but I’ll talk to him. Right now you’re here.

Chelia : Who could say no to cake ?

They started to taste the samples. 

Cherry : Chocolate always does the trick.

Chelia : True. Maybe we should pick three different slices and ask your fiancé.

Cherry : Good point.

Chelia : *she played with her fork* Lyon is back.

Cherry : Finally ! I thought he’d left Lamia Scale for good.

Chelia : I was scared of that too.

Cherry : *she nudged her* Remember when you had a crush on him ?

Chelia : *her cheeks turned pink* It was a long time ago and I have a boyfriend.

Cherry : Enjoying someone’s company and being in love with them are two different things.

Chelia : Why are you saying that ?

Cherry : You’ll figure it out. I’m glad Lyon’s back, I missed him. 

Chelia : Me too.

Cherry : You know...He’s very nice, sweet and good in bed.

Chelia : Cherry ! If Ren could hear you !

Cherry : *she laughed at her shocked face* If you could see yourself ! Plus Ren knows it’s in the past, I don’t like Lyon like that anymore.

Chelia : Then why did you say that ?! I don’t want to date him or...o-or…

Cherry : Or have mindblowing sex with him ? Too bad for you. I know he looks cold but he knows how to make a woman feel good.

Chelia : *fidgeting* Stop please *her face was as pink as her hair*

Cherry : Alright, alright. I just wanted to tell that there are other boys or men out there. Someone who is not Damian.

Chelia : But why Lyon ? He’s 29 and he’s not interested in me.

Cherry : *she shrugged* Anyway, I think we should organize a welcome back party for our ice mage.

Chelia : It’s a good idea, I like it.

They planned what they would do and decided to talk to the master of their

guild. They were sure she would agree. Lyon was one of her favorites.

Cherry : Will you invite Damian ?

Chelia : Probably. Why ?

Cherry : Just asking.

She thought that Lyon, Chelia and Damian in the same room would be

interesting.


	2. Let's party

A few days later

Lyon came in the main room of Lamia Scale and smiled. Nice and festive

decoration. A ‘Welcome back, Lyon’ banner was pinned on a wall. He chuckled

a little. He was happy to be here and looked around. There were two tables, one

with food and the other with various drinks. All his friends were already here.

Cherry : Heeey !!

Lyon : I think I just lost my eardrum.

Cherry : *she giggled* Sorry. You need to tell me about all the things you saw on your travels.

Lyon : I will. Where’s Ren ?

Cherry : Over there.

He waved at the young man. There were no heard feelings between them.

Lyon : You want a drink ?

Cherry : Sure.

They went to the buffet. 

Cherry : *she grinned* Chelia is finally here. 

He looked at the door and forgot how to breathe. So cheesy but true. She was

wearing a pretty black dress that wasn’t reaching her knees. High heels making

her legs look good. Her hair was fashioned into a ponytail. Golden bracelets

around her wrists. Pink lipstick. She was cute and sexy. Lyon frowned when he

saw a guy next to her.

Lyon : Who’s that ?

Cherry : Her boyfriend.

Lyon : Oh.

His former lover supressed a smile. He looked like he chewed on a lemon.

Cherry : I’m going to see Ren *she walked away*

He wasn’t sure about his next move. Chelia noticed the young man and walked

to him with her boyfriend.

Lyon : Hey.

Chelia : How are you ? *she smiled*

Lyon : I’m fine *he looked at her boyfriend* I don’t believe we met before.

?: I’m Damian *he shook his hand* Chelia told me you’re an ice mage. That’s cool.

Lyon : Thanks. Are you a mage ?

Damian : Nope, I’m just a regular guy.

Chelia observed Lyon. He was wearing a blue shirt and the two top buttons

were undone. Her heart skipped a beat. 

Lyon looked at them dancing. He shouldn’t feel jealous. He shouldn’t want to

stab Damien a thousand times with an ice sword. He was a decent guy from

what he was able to judge. Plus, he really wished he could stop thinking about

ripping that dress off of Chelia ! He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He

was not a hormonal teen for god sake ! But she made him weak with her big

blue eyes and her long legs. He heard voices and opened his eyes. Oba was

talking with Chelia and her boyfriend. Then she raised a finger and…

Oba : I’ll make you spin !!

Chelia : *spinning* I’m already spiiiiiiinninnnng…

Lyon chuckled. Oba’s favorite sport. When she was happy, upset or for no

obvious reason she would use her power and make people spin. Annoying but

harmless. The young girl spinned towards him.

Lyon : *he caught her* Gotcha.

Chelia : *she giggled* Thanks.

She was still dizzy for the spinning and if she was being honest from his

closeness. His hands on her made her shiver. 

Lyon : Oba didn’t change.

Chelia : She says she’s too old to do so.

Lyon : Probably. 

Chelia : You’re still holding me.

Lyon : Sorry *he let go of her*

What was wrong with him ? He had known her since she was a child. Damian 

was observing them. He didn’t like that his girlfriend looked so cosy with the

ice mage. 

Later

Lyon said goodnight and headed out. He heard some laughs and saw them.

Chelia and Damian making out against a wall. Again the ache to stab him with

an ice sword. Lyon knew he needed to get away from here before they noticed

him. He could always go back inside and wait for 30 minutes or something like

that. He turned around but tripped over an abandoned empty bottle. Who left

that here ?! Anyway you can guess it made noise. The happy couple jumped

apart.

Chelia : Lyon-Sama !

Lyon : *he felt his cheeks burned in embarrassement* Sorry, I didn’t mean...Anyway I’m going home. Goodnight. 

Chelia : Actually, it’s getting late. I should go home too.

Damian : *disappointed* Ok.

Chelia : I’ll see you later *she kissed him one last time*

The ice mage was walking down the street along the canal.

Chelia : Lyon !

Lyon : *he stopped and waited for her* No Damian ?

Chelia : Not this time *she smiled* Did you enjoy the party ?

Lyon : I did. It’s good to be back.

Chelia : Then why did you stay away for so long ?

Lyon : I don’t really know. I needed space I think.

Chelia : Because of Juvia ?

Lyon : At first yeah. Then it was great to see new places.

Chelia : I understand.

Lyon : You should travel if you can.

Chelia : Maybe.

Lyon : So…

Chelia : What ?

Lyon : Is it serious between you and Damian ?

Chelia : I don’t know. It’s only been two months.

Lyon : I see. Well, you’re still young.

Chelia : *she laughed* Because you’re so much older.

Lyon : I’ll turn 30 next year.

Chelia : And are you wiser, Lyon Vastia ?

Lyon : I don’t know.

She started to walk on the edge of the canal.

Lyon : Careful.

Chelia : I’m sure you’ll catch me if I fall.

Lyon : *he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the edge* What game are you playing ?

None of them talked. Maybe they were scared to say too much. To be too

honest.

Lyon : You should go home now.

She nodded and he let go of her.

Lyon : Goodnight.

Chelia : Goodnight, Lyon-Sama *she left*

The young man sighed. It was better that way. He couldn’t indulge himself that

girl. It wasn’t right.


	3. First kiss

A week later

Lyon went in the guild’s kitchen. He was going to prepare some food before

leaving on a mission. Chelia was already here, her back facing him.

Lyon : Hey. Funny how we keep meeting there *he chuckled*

She said nothing.

Lyon : Chelia ?

Chelia : It’s ok *she turned around*

Lyon : *he noticed her puffy eyes* What’s going on ?

Chelia : I got dumped.

Lyon : Oh, I’m sorry. Do you...Do you want to talk about it ?

Chelia : *she shook her head* No.

Lyon : I could fetch Cherry if you want.

Chelia : No. I’ll be fine.

Lyon : Are you sure ?

Chelia : Yeah. I don’t even know why I’m crying. I mean I liked him but I wasn’t in love with him. I guess I don’t like rejection.

Lyon : Me neither *he hugged her* That’s his loss.

Chelia : I guess.

Lyon : Why did he leave you ?

Chelia : Because I didn’t like him enough.

Lyon : Oh.

She didn’t tell him that he also accused her of sleeping with Lyon behind his

back. It wasn’t true and she wasn’t sure how the ice mage would react. 

Chelia : *she pulled away* I’m going to be fine.

Lyon : I’m glad to hear that. I’m leaving on a mission.

Chelia : For how long ?

Lyon : Just a few days this time.

Chelia : Good. I suppose you’re hungry *she smiled*

Lyon : Always. I’m going to pack something yummy to eat. 

Chelia : Good luck and be careful.

Lyon : You know I’m not reckless.

Chelia : Not anymore but Cherry told me about the emperor Zero phase.

Lyon : *he winced* Not my best self.

Chelia : Well, I always imagined you like a couple of bad guys but in love. Kinda romantic.

Lyon : *he smiled* She was a peach.

It was the only good thing about this part of his past. He still felt shame when

he thought about what he almost did. Almost waking up Deloria. And for

what ? Just to prove a stupid point. He learned his lesson the hard way.

Chelia : Do you miss her ? I mean romantically ?

Lyon : No. It was a long time ago. I moved on.

She nodded.

Lyon : Why do you ask ?

Chelia : Just curious. 

Lyon : *he packed the food he just prepared* I’m good to go.

The young woman kissed his cheek and he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

He scolded himself for wondering how her lips would feel on his.

Couple of days later

He was tired and the cut on his forehead was aching. Mission complete though.

He went in the guildhall and sat on a couch. Sleep seemed like a good idea. It

was a slow night and only a few people were in the guild. 

Chelia : Lyon ?!

Lyon : It’s not as bad as it looks.

Chelia : Oh really ?

Lyon : Yeah. Stop worrying about me.

Chelia : Never, Lyon-Sama *she sat next to him* Let me heal you.

Lyon : I’m fine.

She slapped his head lightly.

Lyon : Ouch, you’re a lame nurse !

Chelia : And you’re a liar. Your wound is hurting. 

Lyon : Fine. Heal me then.

In the battle against Alvarez, the young woman had lost all of her magic. Ultear

told her that it would be forever but Chelia was strong headed. She trained for

months and after a year she was a mage again. A god slayer. He admired her

strenght and determination. She placed her hands on his head and he leaned

into her soft touch. He felt her power healing his cut. It was warm and good.

When she opened her eyes she saw he was staring at her.

Chelia : Done.

Lyon : Thanks *he caressed her cheek*

Chelia : What are you doing ?

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Her eyes widened but she closed them

quickly. She got closer almost sitting on his lap and deepened the kiss. She

nibbled on his lower lip. 

Lyon : *he came back to his senses* No.

Chelia : What ?

Lyon : No, I can’t do this. We can’t do this he pushed her away gently and got up

Chelia : Lyon…

Lyon : I have to go he almost ran out

He couldn’t believe what he just did. His frenemy Gray would never let him get

away with it if he ever heard of that kiss. Craddle robber. He didn’t know what

was going on with him. He was too young to go through a mid-life crisis. He

went in his appartement and poured himself a drink. He drank it bottoms up. If

only alcohol could make him forget everything.


	4. What do you want?

Someone was knocking on his door. He turned his back on the opposite

direction and tried to ignore the sound. It was probably too early anyway.

Chelia : Open up, Lyon ! I know you’re here !

Lyon : Leave me alone, please.

Chelia : Not a chance *she started to bang her fists on the door*

Lyon : I’m coming !! *he groaned and got up*

He was feeling a bit dizzy from his drinking of last night. He finally opened the

door. She got a little taken aback by the fact he was shirtless.

Lyon : What ?

Chelia : Can I come in ?

Lyon : Since you’re already here...*he opened the door wider*

Chelia : Thanks.

She didn’t come to his place often. 

Lyon : What do you want ?

Chelia : An explanation.

Lyon : There’s nothing to say *he went in the kitchen*

Chelia : *she followed him* I deserve better than that. You’re the one who kissed me, remember ?

Lyon : And I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry *he drank some water*

Chelia : That’s all ?

Lyon : What do you want me to say ?!

Chelia : Why the hell did you kiss me ?!

Lyon : Because I was dying to, ok ??? I still want to kiss you but I can’t !

Chelia : And why not ?

Lyon : Where do I start ? Actually it’s the same idea. I’m eleven years older than you. You’re just eighteen.

Chelia : It doesn’t matter ! I enjoyed that kiss. I don’t mind if you kiss me again.

Lyon : But I do. I think it shouldn’t happen. You’re family to me.

Chelia : Please don’t say that.

He looked at her.

Chelia : I can be your friend, I can deal with that. But I can’t be your little sister.

Lyon : You should leave.

Chelia : You really are brave, are you ? Just so you know, I’m not a virgin. You wouldn’t take advantage of anything.

He said nothing.

Chelia : Anyway, I’m leaving on a mission *she left slamming the door*

Later

He looked at the missions board. Anything to distract him from thinking about

Chelia. Her soft full lips. No, he must stop ! He focused on the board. He was

glad his hungover wore off allowing him to work. 

Cherry : Lyon !

Lyon : Hey.

Cherry : What do you want with my cousin ?

Lyon : Err nothing ?

Cherry : You’re a bad liar.

Lyon : *he sighed* What did she tell you ?

Cherry : Nothing but I have eyes.

Lyon : I….

Cherry : I’m all ears.

Lyon : Not here. Let’s go somewhere private.

Cherry : Fine. I can’t wait to hear that story.

They went to her place. 

Cherry : Now you tell me everything.

Lyon : There’s not much to say. I kissed her but I stopped that train before it went too far. 

Cherry : Why ?

Lyon : You sound just like her ! The problem is the age difference. I’d rather be a big brother, ok ?

Cherry : And I don’t believe that.

Lyon : Why not ?

Cherry : Because I know your ‘in love’ face.

Lyon : I don’t...I already said what I had to.

Cherry : She’s eighteen, that’s legal.

Lyon : On which side are you ?

Cherry : On the side of love of course *she smiled* Look, I want you both to be happy. And if it’s with one another then why not ?

Lyon : I don’t know.

Cherry : Think about it.

A few days later

Lyon was worried. Chelia didn’t come back from her mission. What if

something bad happened to her ? He checked in the records to see where she

went. It was in a nearby village. The request shouldn’t take her that long. He

thought about the pros and cons to go help her. He decided to go and left. 

Tuliptown

Chelia was resting against a tree. Her fight had been exhausting. She closed her

eyes. 

?: Chelia !

Chelia : *she opened her eyes* Lyon ? What are you doing here ?

Lyon : I was worried. You left for days. 

Chelia : *she smiled* It was tougher than I expected but I succeeded *she pointed at the tied man*

Lyon : I see.

Chelia : But thanks for coming.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

Chelia : I’m going to drop him off and collect the reward. You’re coming along ?

Lyon : Yeah. 

They walked to the police station and she collected what she earned.

Chelia : You didn’t have to come to check on me. I managed. 

Lyon : I know you did.

Chelia : But it’s sweet of you to worry.

He blushed.

Chelia : We should go back to the guild. 

Lyon : Or we could grab a bite. My treat.

She decided not to read too much into this. It was probably just a friendly

gesture. 

Chelia : Why not ?

Lyon : I know a good restaurant, c’mon.


	5. You

Chelia laughed at something Lyon said. It felt good to talk to him again. The

food was good. 

Chelia : I like your choice. What an amazing food.

Lyon : I told you so.

Sellman : A rose for your beautiful lady ? *he showed them a basket*

Chelia : Oh, I’m not…

Lyon : *he took out some Jewels* I’ll take one, please.

Sellman : Here *he gave a flower to the surprised girl and walked to another table*

Chelia : What does that mean ? I’m your lady now ?

Lyon : Maybe.

Chelia : Maybe ?

Lyon : I mean if you still want this.

Chelia : What changed your mind ?

Lyon : I talked with Cherry.

Chelia : It must have been something.

Lyon : Yeah.

Chelia : I wonder what she told you *she smelled the rose*

Lyon : She said that I shouldn’t focus on the age.

Chelia : So, that’s why you’re here.

Lyon : Yes.

She kissed him deeply. He placed a hand on her cheek. They pulled away

realizing they were still in a public place.

Chelia : You know...I’m sure no one is waiting for me tonight. We should go somewhere else. 

He saw the lust in her eyes and nodded. He paid and they left the restaurant.

Chelia : Do you know where to go ?

Lyon : Yes.

His heart was beating fast. He walked her to a small hotel and asked for a room.

The man didn’t comment and gave him the key. They went upstairs in silence

but it wasn’t awkward. He closed the door behind them and kissed her. She

wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. When they needed air

she pulled away and nibbled on his jawline. She had dream to do that for so

long. He groaned feeling a bit overwhelmed. She made him feel like an horny

teen boy all over again. 

Chelia : What do you want to do ?

Lyon : Too many things. 

She giggled and started to unbutton her blouse. He swallowed hard. Her blouse

fell on the floor and she also took off her bra. He got closer and cupped her

round breasts. He ran his thumbs over the nipples. She shivered at his touch.

He leaned in and took one in his mouth. He sucked it.

Chelia : *she pulled on his hair* Lyon…

He finished undressing her and layed his partner on the bed. He kissed her and 

caressed her womanhood. She moaned. He slid a finger in her and started to

pump.

Chelia : Uhhh uhhh, Lyon-Samaaaa…

He was growing in his pants. He added a finger and worked faster. She

managed to touch his bulge and he groaned.

Chelia : I need you….now…

Lyon : Now ?

She nodded and he pulled his fingers out. She watched him undressing enjoying

the discovery of his body. He was well built but not too much.

Lyon : Like what you see ?

Chelia : Yup.

He kissed her while laying on her. She was more than willing to welcome him

in her and moaned when she felt him. 

Lyon : he whimpered Chelia…*he moved in her*

Chelia : That was so amazing !

Lyon : Ah my ego *he chuckled*

Her hand slid under the sheets and she caressed him.

Lyon : Uhhhh…

She smirked.

Lyon : Round two ?

Chelia : Don’t mind if I do.

Lyon : Hands and knees.

Chelia : I’ve never done this.

Lyon : Oh, it’s ok if you don’t want to. I haven’t realized…

Chelia : *she kissed him* I want to try.

Lyon : I don’t want to force you into anything.

Chelia : Shut up *she kicked the sheets and got in the position*

His mouth went dry. It was very exciting. He went behind her and teased her

entrance with his tip.

Chelia : *she groaned* Lyon !

He chuckled and entered her again. 

Chelia : Uhhh…

It felt different. It was one of Lyon’s favorite position. Allowing him to go

deeper and his partners usually enjoyed that. He moved fast and was happy to

see she was feeling good. She moved her hips.

Lyon : Yes...Like this uhhh…

She gasped when she felt him going all the way inside her.

Lyon : You ok ?

Chelia : Y-yeah…

He moved slowly at first to let her get used to the feeling. 

Chelia : Harder, p-please…

He did as told and changed his angle. Their moans grew louder. He reached for

her clit and rubbed it with his thumb. She appreciated the gesture. She moaned

when she felt him coming and followed him shortly. They layed side by side.

Chelia : I liked that.

Lyon : Same.

Chelia : We should do that more often.

He nodded.


	6. Forever

A few weeks later

Lyon : You did what ?

Cherry : I invited him. I thought it would be nice.

Lyon : I repeat : why ??

Cherry : Because I wanted to. He’s coming with his wife.

Lyon : Oh.

Cherry : Just wanted to give you some heads up.

Lyon : Yeah, I see. 

They were in a room above the guild hall. She was getting ready for her

wedding.

Lyon : You’re really beautiful. Ren is lucky to marry you.

Cherry : Thanks. And who knows, maybe someday you’ll marry my cousin. 

Lyon : Wow, that’s way too early to tell !

Cherry : *she giggled* But you know Blendy women.

Lyon : Yeah but we still have time. Chelia’s young.

Cherry : I’m almost ready.

Lyon : I’ll leave you alone then.

Cherry : I’ll see you later.

He left the room. It didn’t take long for him to find his girlfriend.

Chelia : Hey, I really like that suit *she looked at him*

Lyon : Thanks, honey *he kissed her*

Chelia : So, what did Cherry wanted to tell you ?

Lyon : Oh that...*he scratched his neck*

Chelia : What ?

Lyon : Gray and Juvia are coming.

Chelia : Oh. And...Are you happy to see her ?

Lyon : I’m always happy to see Juvia *he smiled*

Chelia : I see. I need to know if you still have feelings for her.

Lyon : What ? The answer is no *he looked at her* I’m with you.

Chelia : I know but…

Lyon : I don’t want anyone but you. I’m serious. I made my peace with the fact that she never loved me like I wanted to.

Chelia : *she smiled* You can be so sweet.

Lyon : Oh yeah *he kissed her*

She got a little bit lost in his embrace enjoying the moment. After all he was a

very good kisser. 

?: Wow !

They pulled away to see Gray and Juvia. Gray was the one who talked. 

Gray :* he smirked* Apparently you like them young. 

Lyon : Do you mind ? *he tightened his jaws*

Gray : Nope. 

At least now he was sure he wouldn’t go after his wife.

Lyon : Good. You wanna fight ? 

Gray : Yeah.

They went outside leaving the girls. Chelia observed the new Mrs Fullbuster.

Even though they never dated she considered her as Lyon’s ex.

Juvia : Juvia’s happy for Lyon-Sama.

Chelia : A lot of people were surprised. 

Juvia : Not Juvia. Love is love. 

Chelia : Thanks. I heard you married Gray.

Juvia : *her eyes glowed* Yes ! Juvia’s so happy !

Chelia : *she giggled* I can see that.

Juvia : Sometimes Juvia has to pinch herself.

Chelia : Why ?

Juvia : Well, Juvia dreamed of this for so long. Deep down a part of her believed maybe it wouldn’t happen. 

Chelia : Gray loves you. I know that since the Grand Magic Games.

Juvia : *she nodded* Juvia knows that too.

Chelia : So, do you think they’ll fight for a long time ?

Juvia : No, Gray-Sama will win.

Chelia : Lyon-Sama has his chances. He’s as strong as Gray.

Juvia : Juvia has faith in her husband.

They heard some noises and Ren dragged the two fighters inside. He said

something like ‘Cherry doesn’t have time for this shit’. Both girls laughed. 

Chelia : They’re even I guess.

Juvia : Probably. 

The boys joined them again. 

Lyon : You haven’t gone soft, Gray.

Gray : Not for you *he smirked*

Chelia : The ceremony will begin. We should go *she linked her arm with Lyon’s*

They went in the guildhall and sat on a bench. Gray and Juvia were not far. The 

music started and Cherry appeared. She was glowing. Her cousin smiled.

Someday maybe…

Lyon grabbed Chelia’s hand and kissed it. The young woman grinned.


End file.
